rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Kotarou Tennouji
At the very least, I hope that all of the choices I've made while wandering through the darkness might give everyone a ray of Hope. (Kotarou's final thoughts as he kisses Kagari). Kotarou Tennouji is the main protagonist of Rewrite and Harvest Festa! Personality He is a high school student with a frivolous personality and is known to be arrogant. Though not fully realizing it himself, he meddles in the business of others, and as such tends to get easily drawn into incidents. He is also somewhat of a pervert as he harasses many if not all of the girls in the series. He makes a deal with Akane that if he finds proof of something supernatural he gets to grope her breasts, he manipulates Shizuru into saying indecent things (via phone) to her friend who turns out to be Lucia, but he quickly pays for that mistake as Lucia runs to the clubroom and beats the crap out of him. On the other hand he is also a kind person and would do anything for a friend, he had people joint the Occult Club in an attempt to make friends, though he only realizes that later. Appearance Kotarou has dark blonde spiky hair which is swayed to the left side of his head and amber-red eyes. He wears a male school uniform which consists of a white over coat with dark blue lines running over the shoulder area, middle chest, and wrists along with black pants and red shoes. Also there is a golden string going into his pocket protector on the left side of his chest. Synopsis Remnants of Kotarou's true past are explained in Kotori's and Akane's Routes, but the life of his true past is seen in the Terra Route in which his choice to kill Kagari or let her live is influenced by his actions (For him to see the Moon Kagari again) in the Moon Route. Parallel Branch:Ten years prior to the events of Rewrite Kotarou lived with his mother and father who worked at a company called Martel which was a company of Gaia. While his parents enjoyed going to their meetings, Kotarou detested such events and day by day grew more distant from his family. At night Kotarou would hunt UMAs (familiars) for the thrill that it provides, but one knight he went into the forest and came face to face with a dinosaur-like familiar that he knew he could not beat. As the familiar prepared to attack, Esaka and his knights appeared attacked the familiar, Kotarou fainted afterwards, but kept meeting with Esaka. Kotarou is asked by the caretaker at a local orphanage to look after a young girl named Akane (10 years younger). Around that time, Kotarou meets Kotori (10 years younger), due to seeing Kotarou pick a fight on the street in order to help a young boy get his money back; she begins to have a low expectation of him. Kotarou sees Kotori attend one of Martel's meetings and decides that she's not going to attend them anymore and advices Kotarou to do the same if he also hates them. After that Kotori or her parents no longer attend the meetings. Through Kotori's and Esaka's advice, Kotarou decides to stop going to Martel's meetings which result on a large arguement with his parents, after which he decides to run away with Esaka to become a member of Guardian. Kotarou is paired with Arata, Touka, and Nagai who along with him have the lowest scores in the exam training. Kotarou has very little confidence in himself at first, but it gradually builds as connects with with his other team mates. Eventually Nagai quits Guardian due to her not being able to tolerate her own failure, as a result she supposibly loses her powers. Kotarou and his team are ordered to remain on stand-by near an alley way during the Harvest Festival, but Imamiya gets tired of waiting and decides to head into the forest with Touka following him. Believing that he cannot let his teammates to do something so dangerous, Kotarou follows them. In the forest he sees an unexpected scene; a member of another team of Guardian named Mikuni in a fight with the Earth Dragon. In the battle, the dragon cuts Mikuni to pieces using his own boomerang. Kotarou flees from the horrible site and finds tiny footprints in the area, he follows him to a trees where Akane is cowering on. As Akane is about to fall off a hound-familiar attacks him, though he manages to rescue her first then kill the hound later by strangling it. Kotarou attempts to get Akane out of the forest and happens to come upon Kagari (The Earth Kagari) just as she's being born into the world. It is not explained 'how', but Kotarou is fatally wounded by Kagari.. He is found and revived by Kotori who had just obtained her druid ''powers; using a piece of Kagari's ribbon, but at a result he becomes half-human and half-familiar. While still in a comma he ages very slowly, at some point he is awoken from his comma by Akane. Story (Common Route) 'Rivalry' Rewrite starts off with Kotarou waking up and going to school where he meetsYoshino Haruhiko in the hall way. Yoshino tells Kotarou that he must duel him, Kotarou says that he doesn't know how to play cards. Yoshino gets slightly mad and says that he means a fist fight. (Yoshino sees Kotarou as a rival for some reason). Kotarou tells him that friends such as them should not fight, but Yoshino states that they were never friends and that he'll pound that into Kotarou's face today. Kotarou agrees to fight him, Yoshino tells him to meet him behind the school after class, Kotarou tells him that he won't go down that easily which makes Yoshino smile. (Kotarou completely forgot about the promise and went home). 'Sleeping Beauty Kotarou is asked by Kotori's mom to look for her, explaining that she's run off into the forest. As Kotarou goes into the forest he looks back on all the times he went into the forest as a child. Kotarou hears a sound coming at him and looks toward it to see a strange creature; he knows its not a dog, fox, or wolf and realizes that its a mammoth. The mammoth quickly loses interest in him and runs away. Night falls, Kotarou finds Kotori deep into the forest asleep on a pile of leaves, he tries to wake her but is unable to. (The player is given the option of waking her by threatening to reveal a terrible secret or tempting her with something she loves.) Tempting her: Kotarou drops change (Money) into Kotori's hand which makes her smile, after rattling the change in his pocket for a while, she gets up and follows him out of the forest while still asleep. Kotori wakes up completely and is surprised to see Kotarou standing next to her and the fact that its night time. Kotarou tells that her mother had ask him to search for her so she apologizes for making him do that. He states that it was really hard to wake her up, she tells him that she was having a really nice dream in which she bought a juice from a bending machine and when she put the money in the machine, coins never stopped pouring out. Recently she had bought a savings box that could hold "ten million yen" (10,000 dollars in american currency). After finishing their talk Kotori's mom comes to them and to Kotarou's surprise she is very lenient with Kotori and decides not to punish her. The two say goodbye to oneanother any go home. Kotarou goes home and sleeps, while he sleeps he feels some one with ice-cold hands grab his arm with enough force to pull his joints out of their sockets and can even see the marks where someone grabbed him. '''Darkness and Light Kotarou walks into the classroom to find Yoshino glaring at him, wanting to avoid conflict he pretends not to recognize him. Yoshino approaches him and asks where he was yesterday, Kotarou pretends to not know what he's talking about. Yoshino doesn't relenet and tells Kotarou that he'll give him a taste of his dead end knuckles, Kotarou becomes a little scared and pretends not to hear Yoshino's words. He mentions how late Kotori is which makes Yoshino think that he's too worried about her to hear him. Yoshino leaves after Kotarou refuses to talk to him, but Kotarou glances back at him to find out that Yoshino is still looking at him. Yoshino gets back up and tells Kotarou to look at him but Kotarou refuses, he asks if his face is so disgusting that Kotarou cannot bare to look at it. Kotarou tells him to calm down and for the two of them to act like adults but Yoshino tells him that he cannot do that because the two of them are like "Cain and Abel, water and fire, darkness and light" and that one has to destroy the other. He themn grabs Kotarou by the neck. Kotarou asks why he's so mad, Yoshino tells him put his hand on his heart and think about it. Kotarou still does not remember so Yoshino gets ready to punch him, as he does the teacher walks in and starts homeroom. Yoshino goes back to his seat deciding to deal with Kotarou later. As time prolongs Kotori tries to sneak into class, but her attempt fails as the teacher notices her and tells her he has already marked her absent. Kotori sits in her seat until class ends. Yoshino approaches Kotarou after class but is interrupted by Kotori who butts in on their conversation and he returns to his seat. Kotori tells Kotarou that she was so close to sneaking in unnoticed, but Kotarou tells her that she was not because she was completely noticable. Kotori refers to her "butt" being small enough to help her sneak through such a crowd, Kotarou is not sure but he agrees with her. As Kotori leaves Yoshino confronts Kotarou again and says that he cannot forgive anyone who looks down on him and even if he was up against God he'd knock him down. (Kotarou is thinking that Yoshino is talking like a fighting manga character). Kotarou begins to laugh at his words which makes Yoshino grab him by the neck. Kotarou remembers their promise and apologizes but Yoshino does not accept it and tells him that he'll soon be sleeping with the fishes in a sea of his own blood. As Yoshino is about to punch Kotarou Kotori asks what their talking about because it sounds fun. Yoshino lowers his fist and tells her that this is between men, she asks if their fighting; Kotarou immediately tells Kotori that Yoshino's going to hit him. Kotori asks if that is true, Yoshino tells her that women have nothing to do with his and Kotarou's situation; Kotori responds by saying that his attitude is outdated and will not make him popular. Kotarou agrees and tells him to stop bullying her, Yoshino states that he is the victim in their situation and Kotori asks Kotarou if that is true. Kotarou hides behind Kotori and explains the situation, Yoshino is still mad; but Kotori sees this as nothing but a friendly squabble and tells them to be friends. (After class ends it becomes lunch time and the player is given the option of eating with Yoshino or Kotori) However neither of them wants to eat so Kotarou leaves school. 'Meeting Chihaya' As Kotarou returns to school he hears something rustle in the trees above him but sees nothing; though on the ground is a cardboard box. He then hears an ear shattering scream, above him is a girl stuck in a tree. The girl tells him that she cannot get down, he asks if she's hurt, she has no serious injuries but says that she is scrapped up. Kotarou agrees to help and starts to climb up, but the girl tells him to not look at her underwear. He is not planning to but from the way she's positioned (In a U-shape) it'll be hard. The girl pulls on her skirt to avoid exposure (Why do girls wear such short skirts if they don't want anyone to see under them?) Kotarou asks if she wants him to climb the tree with his eyes closed; oddly enough that is what she wants. Kotarou tells her that that is impossible so he's going to pretend he did not see anything and walks away. She screams at him to come back and questions him about whether or not he is a man ''(Men save women). Kotarou tells her that since she is being unreasonable he is going to leave her alone so she can think about if an old pervert came by and took a picture of her panties. The girl starts crying and accepts the situation. (Kotarou rescues her without much trouble) Kotarou asked what she was doing up in the trees while being surprised that the girl does not have a single scratch on her. The girl tells him that she is a transfer student and got lost on her way to school so she climded up a tree to get a bird's-eye-view. However, she fell down and got stuck in the branches. Feeling sorry for the girl Kotarou offers to carry her stuff to school for her but as he tries to pick up the box that she's carrying her stuff in he is unable to. He asks himself how heavy is the box any begins to think that he himself is weak. He grabs a tree branch and does pull-ups to test his own strength. Kotarou then picks up the box but is barely able to with-stand the weight, he hands it to the girl; amazingly she picks it up with one hand. Kotarou is slightly frustrated that a girl could easily do something that a man could not. The girl smiles and tells him not to worry and that she'll carry the box. Kotarou takes tha box back because his manly pride will not allow him to let a girl carry something so heavy. Seeing Kotarou struggle with the box the girl asks to take it back, but Kotarou assures her that he is able to carry it. The girl smiles and grabs the box to take it from Kotarou but he resists and eventually the box tears. The girl looses he balance, rolls gown a grassy hiil and gets stuck in the lower tree branches. Kotarou asks if she's okay, but she yells at him and asks what was he going, afterwards she falls again. Fortunately, an ambulance drives by; the girl is taken away to the hospital against her will (All Kotarou can think about is the fact that he saw her panties while she was stuck in the tree). 'The King of Speed' When Kotarou sees that the girl left the box full of her stuff he decides to put it on a cart and carry it to the staff room. On the way there he meets Yoshino who asks him what he's doing. Kotarou gets excited and tells him to get on the cart, Yoshino asks if he's stupid. Kotarou argues that getting on the cart will be fun, but Yoshino tells him to play his stupid games somewhere else. Kotarou says that he understands that Yoshino would never do something so lawless which makes him change his mind (Reverse Phycology). The two have fun while playing with the cart, but it attracts the attention of other students; one of quick calls them "adorable". Yoshino tells Kotarou that they're just making girls laugh at them, but Kotarou says that it was still lawless. Yoshino tells him that he's just a lawless child and kicks him. Kotarou pursuades Yoshino to play with him again by agreeing to throw out the childish parts and focus on doing some insane speed. The two play with the cart again while screaming "parirari", but again they get called adorable by girls. Yoshino is again upset at being called adorable, Kotarou tries to make him feel better by acknowledging that they weren't called "stupid". As Yoshino is about to kick him again Kotarou moves back. He asks yoshino if it was fun, Yoshino says that it was shamful and asks Kotarou how he will compensate for the humiliation. After the bell rings Yoshino leaves, Kotarou rides the cart by himself for fun. 'Cherries' After talking to a teacher about the transfer student, she appears behind Kotarou out of breath from running. When she notices Kotarou stanging infront of her she gets angry and says that terrible things have been happening to her ever since she met him: falling three times, rolling down a hill, and being kidnapped by an ambulance (Kotarou had nothing to do with one of her falls). He asks what happened after she got picked up, she tells him that she had to escape by force, and she blames him for all of it. As Kotarou tries to deend himself he accidently mentions "cherries" (Refering to her panties). She screams, starts crying, and tells him not to say that anymore. After talking to each other for a while they all disperse, but suddently the girl starts screaming again, saying that she finally understood what Kotarou ment when he said "cheeries". (What was she thinking before). Kotarou quickly runs away. 'Meeting Imamiya' When Kotarou is looking for a new camera on the street, a delinquent looking guy aooears and tells him that the camera he's about to buy is a knock off (Fake). He follows up by saying that it is a low quality illegal copy made in a foreign company, and tells Kotarou to look under the bottom of the camera where their is a sentence saying that the camera is fake. After putting the camera back, the man tells the salesman that if someone gets deceived this easily its their own fault, but he happens to know Kotarou and asks that he does not try to fool him. Kotarou asks about his remark, the man says that he made it up (He actually does know him, Kotarou just doesn't remember). After examiming Kotarou, the man leaves. 'The Moral Guard, Shizuru' When Kotarou sees Chihaya in a hallway, he decides to avoid confrontation with her and walks down another hallway. He hears the sound of a poorly blown whistle behind him and sees, Shizuru Nakatsu. He tries to leave quietly which makes her frantically blow the whistle she's holding in order to get his attention, but nothing comes out. Feeling sorry for her, Kotarou asks for the whistle; he washes it with water, dries it with a handkercheif, and gives it back to her. Shizuru blows the whistle perfectly and tells Kotarou not to run in the halls, Kotarou asks why she's telling him that and learns that she is the ''moral guard. Kotarou asks her her name, height, weight, and three sizes (bust, hips, waste) which makes her feel uncomfortable, but he surprises her by stating that girls do not have to answer any of those questions. Shizuru repeats what she said about not running in the halls and tells Kotarou that it is in the handbook, when Kotarou asks for proof, she is unable to find the page. He tells her that people don't usually write such obvious things down in handbooks for children of their age (People learn those things in elementary school). The two get something to eat and then head their separate ways. Arnaments *'Bandages': In Chihaya's Route Kotarou is given bandages that seem to be emit a powerful invisable barrier. As explained by Chihaya the bandages aquire their power from the contract between her and Sakuya, due to Sakuya being a guardian familiar the bandages protect whoever wears them. Abilities Kotarou's main ability is to Rewrite ''his own body. With this power he can make himself more powerful like increasing his leg speed or making his sight better or allow his body to inhale a poison, but each time he does he chips away at his own life-span. Despite the advantages of Rewrite, it also has a disadvantage: each time Kotarou rewrites himself he comes closer to become a familiar; each time he rewrites himself he cannot undo the changes. In gameplay, how close Kotarou is to stop being human is seen on the clock in the lower left part of the screen. Another ability that Kotarou has after rewriting his body is a power he calls ''Aurora, ''a power that lets him create weapons and tools made of light energy. He is able to shape the aurora into any form but it seemingly requires his blood to make. The more he uses aurora, the more of his blood gets drained. *'Aurora Claws': Kotarou's aura takes the form of three claws attatched to his hand. The claws are very sharp and can cut through almost anything, but can break easily and if he uses to much or not enough aura they wiil crumple and turn to dust. As mentioned by Kotori, Kotarou aquired this power from the Key. *'Aurora Bullets': Using the blood pressure in his arm Kotarou can fire bullet-like pieces of aura from his hand, the bullets are not strong but can stun opponents when they strike vital points. *'Aurora Formations': Because of its flexability, Kotarou's aurora can assume various shapes of weapons such as a sword, rope, hammer, spear, or shield. *'Aurora Explosion': Kotarou has the ability to make his aurora explode at will, this was shown in his battle against Tenma. *'Idea Overdrive': First used in Chihaya's Route, under Midou's influence Koutarou ''rewrites ''his own mind; becoming something between human and familiar. When activated his power and speed surpasses Sakuya's who is considered to be the strongest familiar, but his thoughts are clouded to the point where he'd attack anyone even is its a friend. In this form he also fights with duel-blades made of aurora. *'Fuego's Aurora': In the final phases of Chihaya's Route, Midou contacts Kotarou from "Hell" and loans him the power of his familiar "Fuego". When used Kotarou's aurora becomes inflamed and can burn through almost anything. *'Aurora Beasts': First seen in Akane's Route, when Kotarou is forced to "kill" for the first time in the forest he uses ''Rewrite ''to strengthen himself; his emotions cause his ''Aurora ''to spawn a will of its own. The aurora takes the shape of a beast's head with teeth, though Kotarou can somewhat control it it can eats away at his enemies against his will. *'Aurora Ribbons': In the final stages of Akane's Route, in an effort to defeat the Earth Dragon Kotarou continuously rewrites his ''aurora ''power breaking through all of its evolutionary stages and becoming something like the Key's ribbons. The blades are incredibly sharp enough to match the Key's ribbons and enough to cut through the Earth Dragon's skin. Its defensive ability possible surpasses the Key's ribbons as it was able to block the dragon's skull, teeth, and tail by turning into armor. *'Aurora Wide-Arc': In the Moon Route, Kotarou builds up the aurora in his arm, as he releases it he hardens it into the air to create a blade that is able to kill multiple enemies at once. Quotes Trivia *In Latin ''Aurora ''means ''dawn, ''but it can also be called other things like ''life, omnipotent power, ''or ''miracals. *In Chihaya's Route Kotarou is said to have killed Midou but in all actuality Midou burned himself alive. However, Kotarou still feels guilt for his death. *The first time that Kotarou had made his aurora explode was when he was sparing with Sakuya, but he possibly did it unconsciously. *At the end of Shizuru's Route Kotarou rewrites his body into a tree to keep himself from being destroyed by the power of the Key. ''Sakuya did this after his former master (Minata) died. *In Akane's Route Kotarou directly kills people out of a since of duty and a will to survive. *Kotarou is actually 10 years older than most of the main characters of Rewrite. *In the Terra Route, in addition to his ability to Rewrite himself, Kotarou had tha ability to turn his blood into weapons, but after rewriting himself in order to fight the Earth Dragon, his blood became ''aurora. Gallery References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main